randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AgentCarmen12
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Rockers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Replies I'll start... as soon as I finish with the userboxes for ACF12's wiki... yea, I'm doing his now, so just wait! I'll do it soon. (D*** this is gonna take long.) NintendoLover 20:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) PS I doesn't bother me, I love to help! I'm 'bout to make the userboxes! NintendoLover 21:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I've already, what, spent 2 hours on this? All i've done is the edit count boxes and uploaded some pics. I'm gonna upload the rest and do a little more boxes, but then I'll finish the rest tomorrow. I might even have to go into Thursday! You are lucky I devote my time to friends in need... I'm starting to go crazy cuz of these. Don't worry... all I need is a reward worth it, like you said you were gonna give me. Oh god my arms hurt from typing. NintendoLover 22:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Dat sucks bout ur arms! thx sooo much! u r awesome!!! I will work on da reward! OH! IDEA! i no da perfect reward! not tellin u doe! lolol! anyways, u rock! AgentCarmen12, peace! 23:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) finished, and now that arm workout has made me stronger... XD NintendoLover 00:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hurry up and make the page please!!!!! AgentCarmen12, peace! 00:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) AW CRAP! NintendoLover 00:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC)o o no. what is wrong?? I have 2 get off :( b on afta school 2morrow! AgentCarmen12, peace! 00:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC)\ My arms are sore, but im making it. And didnt you just get on? NintendoLover 00:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I love your wiki Your wiki is so awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! From: the legendary teenage_dream 01:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Carmen its Kelli! From locker #17 Hey guess wat I found you! Yah I did! Look how cute this pic is! ( to the right!) I am a lil cofuzzeled on how to use this thing but I will figure it out! Bye see you Monday! Broadwaybabie 20:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) (broadwaybabie) Edit the "Bieber" in Justin Bieber On the main page "Bieber" is NOT spelled "Beiber". Correct Spelling: B I E B E R Thanx <3 From: the legendary teenage_dream 21:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) K. I changed it!!!! AgentCarmen12, peace! 20:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) CARMEN! Hey Carmen please joi my Wikia it would make me smile!@ Thanks Uhh sig agianBroadwaybabie 20:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) CARMEEEEEENN!!!! Hi carmen!! its panda im sooooo glad i finally got to ur wiki as soon as i found out you were quiting the AC wiki i was all like NOOOOOOOOOO!!! u were my bestest friend on there (Next to soupness) Awwww!!! Darn wiki! Pandastripe. You just got Awesomesaused 18:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC) well, it was wikias fault. they were changing everything liek you could choose the skin you liked and they are messing with us too much and i am done with wikia!! SCREW U WIKIA!!! its ok pandastripe, we can still b friends. AgentCarmen12 is in da HOUSE!!! 21:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Animal Crossing Wild World hey can i come 2 ur Animal Crossing Wild World Town?? I'm Almost Ready. Post urs. Here's mine again: Name: Kiwi Town: Nordic Code: 2923-5480-4627 leave me a message on my Random rockers account or Animal Crossing City Which ever one ur on. Colacube231 03:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Colacube231Colacube231 03:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Spammer PLEASE give me more power so I can block this loser! CRAY-DAIMON CRAY 02:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the Admin rights I had here? I request my admin rights, so I can re-do everything that nasty IP did. IP, you're a BUM. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 02:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) IP, are you such a BUM, that you don't have anything better to do then insult people? Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 03:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand how you can just insult people. I guess due to being a BUM, you're probably too STUPID to realize that insulting someone 100 times as awesome as you is a waste of your time. In fact, you are a waste of my time. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 03:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Mini, that IP spammed our wiki again. That's the fourth time!CRAY-DAIMON CRAY 03:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Carmen! Get on your computer! Give some of us admin rights, stat! This criminal must be stopped! Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 18:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) MAJOR SPAM PAGE! The major spam page is called something like I LOVE HEEKING CATS YALL! I don't remember the full name. Very inapropriate. Delete, please! Anteater99 13:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) It's called, HEEKING CATS IS COOL! I think, see if the link works. Anteater99 13:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nope it did not work but I will take a look AgentCarmen12, founder of the Random Rockers Wiki! 13:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Type HEEK into the search bar, it will come up underneath. Anteater99 13:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw the page and I will delete it soon. AgentCarmen12, founder of the Random Rockers Wiki! 13:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Evanf Where's my adminship? Well? Where is it? Evanf Got your message Hi! I got your message and will start editing North Dakota and AC Wiki. Check home often!Anteater99 01:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Competition Hi, what competion is it??Colacube123 18:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123foreverColacube123 18:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? The blog is called Competition 1!!!!! The comp is new so check it out!! AgentCarmen12 rocked ur world! 18:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok i seen the message on the blog so i'll just edit any page you want me to. Colacube123 07:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123foreverColacube123 07:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I wrote it on accident sorry Colacube123 02:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123Colacube123 02:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for flippin out 2. my friend is supposed 2 join but I thought it was him so its ok. have to get in the shower its 9 in my hometown and Its snowing and I think we will have off so I will get in the shower in case! please choose a stub to work on and I hope you join the Comp. AgentCarmen12 rocked ur world! 02:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. I edited the Cream the Rabbit page and added more to it. Colacube123 01:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123foreverColacube123 01:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Your cat is SO cute and I read your blog picture advice and I got Samson's picture! You really helped me! :) Colacube123 17:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123peaceout!Colacube123 17:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks